Comme un jouet cassé
by BaneFlo
Summary: Il y a une chose que je déteste par dessus tout : ne pas comprendre. Mais quand j'comprends le fonctionnement d'une personne, elle devient inintéressante. Comme une sorte de jouet. Un jouet qu'étant gosse, on croyait magique, avant de comprendre le simple mécanisme. Mais Kyle est une exception. Je ne comprends pas son fonctionnement, et je crois que je le déteste pour ça.
1. Chapter 1

**Je m'ennuyais... Bonne(?) lecture. (South Park ne m'appartient pas. Ceci est un yaoi).**

_« Il y a une chose que je déteste par-dessus tous : ne pas comprendre. Généralement, je me débrouille assez bien pour savoir ce que pensent les gens. C'est assez lassant d'ailleurs, parce que quand je comprends le fonctionnement d'une personne, elle devient moins intéressante. Comme une sorte de jouet. Un jouet qu'étant gosse, on croyait magique, avant de comprendre le simple mécanisme. Mais Kyle est une exception. Je ne comprends pas son fonctionnement, et je le déteste pour ça. C'est un jouet différent, je ne sais pas si il peut être réparé. »_

Comme un jouet cassé

Le soleil pénètre dans ma chambre. Il doit être aux alentours de onze heures. Flemme d'ouvrir les yeux. Je le sens bouger faiblement, lui aussi sans soute gêné par la lumière. J'fini par entrouvrir mes paupières. Il est tourné de mon côté, et respire doucement. Quelques boucles rousses tombent sur une partie de son visage. Il est tellement beau que s'en est rageant. Je pense que j'en suis venu à le détester en partie pour ça.

Tss... Ça me fait chier de l'admettre, mais je crois que j'ai toujours été attiré par Kyle.

Attiré seulement. Éprouver des sentiments ? C'est pour les faibles.

Je ris. Je me mens tellement mal.

Il ouvre lentement les yeux. Ses beaux yeux verts. Fait chier.

Il ne fait aucun commentaire au fait que j'ai ris tout seul. Il est habitué j'suppose. Et puis, Kyle parle peu.

Je ne sais pas depuis quand exactement ça à commencé, ni par qui. Peut-être moi. South Park, cette vie de merde, nos parents stupides, tout ces hypocrites... Je pense que c'est l'accumulation. L'accumulation de toutes ces conneries qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Blasés. J'ai entendu ma mère parler vaguement de mon cas, avec son nouveau copain. Oui, _nouveau_. Mon père ? Bah, il m'envoie des cartes postales pour mon anniv'. Je ne prends même plus la peine de les ouvrir.

Kyle me fixe.

- « Quoi ? »

Il détourne le regard. Je soupire. Mon ventre gargouille.

- « J'ai la dalle. »

Il se lève et s'étire. J'matte son cul avant qu'il ne sorte de ma piaule. J'me soulagerais bien un peu, mais j'pense que Kyle va revenir.

Ce qu'il fit, un plateau dans les mains. Il le pose près de moi. Lait, céréales et jus de pomme.

- « Tu manges pas toi ?»

Il me fait non de la tête. Je commence à manger, il me fixe.

Il y a une chose que je déteste par-dessus tous : ne pas comprendre.

Généralement, je me débrouille assez bien pour savoir ce que pensent les gens. C'est assez simple en fait, quand je les observes (aussi faut-il avoir un certain sens de réflexion). C'est assez lassant d'ailleurs, parce que quand je comprends le fonctionnement d'une personne, elle devient moins intéressante à mes yeux. Comme une sorte de jouet. Un jouet qu'étant gosse, on croyait magique, avant de comprendre le simple mécanisme.

C'est comme ça que j'ai été dégoûté de Wendy.

Donc oui, je comprends facilement comment fonctionnent les gens. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est plus facile de les comprendre plutôt que de s'comprendre soi-même. Un peu comme tout ces scientifiques, qui arrivent facilement à observer les galaxies voisines grâce à leurs télescopes, mais qui ont finalement du mal à observer celle dans laquelle ils habitent dans sa totalité.

Bref, je suis en train de me comparer à une putain de galaxie. J'divague alors que je n'ai rien fumé.

Je bois mon jus de pomme et le repose sur le plateau. Fini, plus faim. Il me fixe toujours.

- « Arrête de me fixer putain, ça devient flippant. »

Il baisse les yeux en silence. Toujours en silence.

Kyle est une exception. Je ne le comprends pas. Je ne pige pas son fonctionnement. Et ça m'énerve putain. Une autre raison pour laquelle je le déteste.

Je pense que Kyle est celui qui a le plus changé. Il est tellement... silencieux ? Glauque ? Je ne trouve pas les mots. Tout ce que j'ai réussis à comprendre, c'est qu'il se fou de tout. Impassible.

Je crois qu'il pense que les autres ne valent pas la peine qu'il s'intéresse à eux. Des fois, je me demande si il ressent des quelconques sentiments.

Mais ce que je comprends le moins, c'est son attitude à mon égard. Parce que je suis une _exception_. Sans doute parce ce qu'on était proche dans le passé. C'est la réponse la plus plausible du moins.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si je me tirais une balle dans le crâne, il le fera aussi. Non, pire : si je lui _demande_ de se tirer une balle, il le ferait.

J'suis la seule personne qui est de l'influence sur lui. Et pas qu'un peu.

Même si je ne comprends pas, j'aime savoir que je suis le seul qui compte pour lui. J'aime savoir que les autres m'envient ce privilège. J'aime savoir que pour lui, j'suis limite Dieu. Quand il me regarde, je me sens _différent_.

J'ai beau le traiter comme une merde, lui donner des ordres, il ne bronche pas.

Ça m'soule, j'ai envie d'fumer maintenant. J'm'en roule une et l'allume. Il me regarde.

- « T'en veux une ? »

Il secoue la tête. J'sais même pas pourquoi je m'obstine à lui demander à chaque fois. Kyle ne fume pas, et ne boit pas non plus d'ailleurs. Il est assez ennuyeux. Je pense que me parler tout seul serait plus attrayant. J'expire la fumé. De longues minutes passent pendant que ma clope se consume. J'finis par écraser le mégot dans mon cendrier.

Bon. J' me lève. J'aime pas les vacances, on s'emmerde trop. Mais j'les préfère aux cours. Je soupire et sélectionne des fringues aléatoirement qui traîne sur le sol.

- « J'vois Lucy aujourd'hui. »

Il me fixe.

- « J'm'habille et j'y vais, on s'voit plus tard, je t'enverrais un sms. »

J'commence à m'déshabiller. Il détourne le regard, toujours sans expression.

- « Bon, j'y vais. Salut. »

Il m'ignore. Je me demande souvent quelles sont ses occupations quand je ne suis pas avec lui. Sûrement assis sur sont lit à fixer le vide. Putain, c'est glauque.

J'rejoins Lucy au parc, comme s'était convenu.

Je l'aperçois sur un banc. Elle porte une mini jupe avec des talons hauts, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt décolleté imprimer léopard. Immonde pouffiasse. J'espère seulement que je l'aurais dans mon lit ce soir, j'suis en manque.

Je m'approche d'elle mais elle ne semble pas m'apercevoir.

- « Hey, Lucy. »

Elle sursaute.

- « Salut Stan... Tu as dit Lucy ? Parce que c'est Lucille. »

Merde.

- « C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

- « Ah, j'avais mal entendu. »

Elle glousse. Intelligente en plus.

J'ai passé la journée avec elle et je préfère largement être avec Kyle. Elle n'a pas arrêté pas de parler, et en plus pour dire de la merde. Mais maintenant j'm'en branle, parce qu'elle est nue sur mon lit, moi au dessus d'elle. Je fais des vas et viens, m'enfonçant plus profondément en elle. Elle gueule. Putain, j'aimerais bien qu'elle se la ferme. Mais j'dis rien, parce qu'après ça, je me débarrasserais d'elle.

J'ferme les yeux. Merde, ça recommence. Tout le temps, c'est pareil. Ses boucles rousses qui collent sur son front, son visage déformé par le plaisir, ses cuisses écartées... J'imagine que je suis en train de le prendre. Je le regretterais plus tard, comme à chaque fois, mais sur le coup, qu'est-ce que c'est bon. On jouit en même temps. Elle gémit mon nom, moi le sien. Puis j'me retire.

- « Tu as dit... Kyle ? »

- « Nop. »

- « J'ai cru entendre. »

- « Ah. »

- « C'était bon, non ? »

- « Ouep. 'Faudrait que tu t'en aille, ma mère va pas tarder. »

- « Maintenant ? »

- « Ouais. »

Elle se rhabille.

- « On se revoit quand ? »

- « J't'appellerais. »

- « Ok... A plus tard alors... »

- « Ouais. »

Compte là-dessus. Je l'entends descendre les escaliers et s'barrer. Enfin.

J'prend mon portable et _lui_ demande de se ramener. J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il soit trois heures. J'espère juste qu'il ne dort pas.

16 minutes. Pas de réponse. Putain, quel connard. On frappe à la porte. Autant pour moi, mais la flemme de bouger.

«_ A Kyle :_

C'est ouvert. »

Envoyé.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il monte les escaliers, silencieusement. A croire que c'est son deuxième prénom. Il ouvre la porte de ma piaule. Merde, j'suis toujours à poils. J'remonte la couette, histoire de préserver ma nudité.

- « J'pensais que tu dormais. »

Il ne dit rien. Ça m'aurait surpris.

Il retire ses chaussures, et se dirige vers mon armoire pour me prendre un vieux tee-shirt. Puis il sort, certainement dans la salle de bain, pour se changer. Quelle pudique.

J'me roule une clope. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il se passerait si je lui demander de faire du sexe avec moi. Honnêtement, j'en ai aucune idée. Il a beau m'être soumis, je ne sais pas si il accepterait. Surtout qu'il est puceau, j'suis sûr. Mais j'ai peur que si je lui demande, son regard change vis-à-vis de moi. Qu'il ne me regarde plus comme il le fait. Que je ne sois plus une exception à ses yeux, que je devienne _n'importe qui_. Ça me ferait chier.

Kyle est ma plus grande faiblesse. Encore une autre raison pour le haïr.

Il revient et pose ses fringues sur un coin pas trop bordélique de mon bureau. J'matte son cul, recouvert seulement par son boxeur. Puis il se fou sous les couettes à côté de moi.

Il sais que je viens de baiser Lucy (ou Lucille, peut importe). Je me demande si il s'en fou. J'aimerais qu'il soit jaloux. Foutu masque d'impassibilité.

J'arrive pas à dormir. Je regarde mon réveil. 03h57.

Kyle est dos à moi. J'peux même pas le regarder pour me distraire. J'ai envie de le toucher. Puis merde.

J'me rapproche de lui. Il ne bouge pas. 'Me rapproche encore. Toujours rien. Bon.

Je l'enlace par derrière, enfouissant mon visage dans ses boucles. Elles sentent bon. Il n'a toujours aucune réaction, il doit dormir. Putain, j'ai l'air carrément gay, en plus je suis toujours nu. Tant pis.

J'ferme les yeux et commence à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. J'suis bien avec Kyle, même si je ne veux pas l'admettre à part entière. « _Heureux »_ devrait être le terme le plus proche de la réalité.

Je ne peux plus le nier, je suis dépendant de lui. Et encore une fois, je le déteste pour ça.

**Voilà. (Sorry pour les éventuelles fautes).**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Re) merci pour vos reviews. ****(Evalué M pas pour rien !)**

Chapitre 2

J'regarde ma montre : 19h37. Kenny a 7 minutes de retard, j'vais le buter. Kyle est assis à côté de moi, il regarde le ciel. Ses yeux se tourne vers moi lorsque qu'il remarque que je le fixe. Merde. J'fais genre de regarder quelque chose derrière lui, même si je sais qu'c'est cramé.

Kenny s'pointe enfin.

- « Hey, t'es en retard. »

- « Oh. J'ai les bouteilles d'ailleurs ! »

Il sourit. Ouais c'est ça, essaye de te faire pardonner avec ta bouille d'ange.

C'est comme ça que Kenny fonctionne : en souriant. Quand il va pas bien : il sourit. Quand il veut quelque chose : il sourit. Dans les deux cas ça marche.

J'aime bien Kenny surtout pour une chose : il ne cache rien. Il dit tout ouvertement. Si il ne t'aime pas, il te le dit. C'est rare quelqu'un d'honnête, moi-même je ne le suis pas.

Kyle me regarde, toujours impassible. Sans doute qu'il se demande ce que c'est cette histoire de bouteilles, je ne l'ai pas prévenu.

- « Ouais, heureusement que tu les as. Donc moi, toi, Kyle et les deux meufs que tu m'parlais ? »

- « Ouais. »

- « C'tout ? »

- « Ouais. Elles nous attendent là.»

Kyle me regarde.

- « Pourquoi tu m'fixe ? »

Il ne répond pas mais n'détourne pas le regard. Quand j'avais demandé à Kenny que Kyle vienne aussi, il avait éclaté de rire_. « Mec, il va s'faire chier ! Qu'est-c'que tu veut qu'il foutent là-bas, sobre et puceau, avec nous et deux meufs ? »_ J'lui avais répondu que ça devait être drôle de le voir bourré. Il avait repris son sérieux._ « Kyle ne boira pas, tu le sais bien. » _J'avoue que je veux surtout voir si bourré, son masque de merde tombera. Si il sera jaloux de la fille avec qui j'serais ce soir.

_- « Pas si moi j'insiste. »_

_- « T'es un gros connard avec lui. Tu veux qu'il soit ivre pour l'baiser, hein ? »_

_- « Hein ? J'suis pas pédé. »_

_- « Même avec lui ? »_

_- « Encore moins ! »_

Il m'avait fait l'un de ses petits sourires en coin, l'air de dire « mais oui, c'est ça. »

_- « M'ouais. Tu crois qu'il aura l'feu au cul quand il sera raide ? 'Serait chaud. »_

_- « Tss. Peu importe, ce soir 19h30 ? »_

_- « Okay ! »_

Ce qui nous ramène donc à cette situation.

- « Bref. On y va ou quoi ? »

20h. On s'pointe chez cette « Anna ».

- « Bon. Avant de rentrer, j'tiens à dire que c'est moi qui me tape Anna. Je ne l'ai jamais baisé elle. Mais t'inquiète, Jessy est un super coup. Enfin, à moins que tu es d'autre plan hein... » Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à Kyle.

Putain mais quel con, pourvu que Kyle ne capte pas le sous entendu.

- « Jessy sera très bien, j'vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Kenny m'ignore et monte les marches du palier. J'le suis avant de me rendre compte que Kyle n'a pas bougé.

- « Qu'est-c'qu'tu fou ? »

Il regarde derrière lui, comme si il avait envie de s'barrer. D'ailleurs j'pense bien que c'est le cas. Mais il ne le fera pas parce que j'veux pas.

- « Allez, bouge ton cul et vient. »

Il me regarde avant de finalement monter les marches aussi. Ouais c'est ça, continu d'être mon soumi. Kenny me regarde bizarre, puis frappe à la porte. Une rouquine ouvre vachement mignonne ouvre.

- « Salut Jess ! »

- « Salut Ken'. Stan je suppose ? »

Elle me sourit, j'lui rends. J'suis quand même un minimum bien élevé. Puis, si je la veux ce soir... 'Toute façon j'ai un certain succès auprès des meufs.

- « Ouep, et lui c'est Kyle. »

Kyle ne daigne même pas de tourner la tête vers elle. Elle le regarde étrangement.

- « Je vois. Entrez ! Anna prépare des verres. Je vais lui dire d'en rajouter un. »

Elle jette un petit sourire à Kyle et s'barre à l'intérieur. Sans même me regarder. Putain, j'espère que c'est pas c'que j'pense.

Bon. On entre, s'installe sur l'canapé. Kenny ouvre son sac et sort deux bouteilles de vodka. Jessy ramène des jus de fruit et Anna des verres. Je regarde Kyle. Il fixe les bouteilles. Ça va être intéressant.

36 minutes. Ça va faire _36_ fucking minutes que Kenny est en train de galocher Anna, que Jessy est déchirée et danse sur d'la musique de merde et que Kyle n'a pas touché à son verre. JE M'EMMERDE. J'bois un énième verre. Ça commence à m'faire de l'effet. Ca me casse les couilles que Kyle n'boit pas. Oh, puis merde.

- « Kyle, t'bois pas ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

- « Allez. »

J'me rapproche, il détourne la tête. J'lui tourne la tête vers moi et prend son verre que j'porte à ses lèvres closent.

- « Ouvre. »

Il le fait. J'le savais. J'lui fais avaler le liquide jusqu'à la moitié. P'tain il m'excite.

J'lui fou son verre moitié vide (moitié plein, pour les optimistes) dans ses mains.

- « Finis-le. »

Il me regarde, son expression n'a pas changé (plutôt devrais-je dire son manque d'expression).

Puis il le boit, cul sec en plus. Jessy vient vers nous en sautillant.

- « Ouais, c'est bien mec, 'faut boire dans la vie, 'faut s'amuser ! J'vais te le remplir ! »

Elle se casse. Aucune réaction de sa part.

- « Tu vas être bourré. »

Pas de réponse. Remarque j'sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai dis ça. Faut pas que j'boive plus tient, j'ai envie d'être relativement sobre quand lui sera déchiré.

L'autre ramène son verre en gloussant. Jessy n'est pourtant pas une fille trop stupide. Mais bon, l'alcool réduit toute personne dans cet état tout façon. Hâte d'y voir Kyle. Putain, j'aurais dû faire ça bien avant.

J'bois et ris parce que j'suis content. Puis j'pousse brutalement Jessy parce qu'elle était en train d'essayer de rouler une pelle à Kyle. Sale conne, c'est à moi que t'étais sensé faire ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver à Kyle ? Il ressemble plus à une gonzesse qu'autre chose ! Elle doit être lesbienne ou c'est pas possible !

Elle commence à s'relever. Donc j'prends une bouteille et le poignet de Kyle. J'les entraîne dans les escaliers, les fou dans une chambre au pif et ferme à clef. J'prends une longue gorgée de vodka. Ah ouais c'vrai j'étais sensé faire attention putain. J'suis bourré là. J'pense.

Il s'assoit sur le lit.

- « Si tu savais à quelle point j'te déteste pauvre merde. »

J'sais pas trop si j'parle à Kyle ou à la bouteille. Sans doute aux deux. Kyle me regarde sans ciller.

- « Tu m'soules. Parle. »

Il dit rien.

- « Parles putain ! »

Silence. Fils de pute.

Il baisse les yeux sur mon érection. Merde merde merde. J'parais faible là !

- « Va pas t'imaginer des trucs ! Jessy m'a chauffé. »

Il ne la quitte pas des yeux.

- « Putain arrête de la regarder, tu veux m'sucer ou quoi ?! »

Il regarde par terre. J'm'approche pendant que ma haine s'intensifie. Ou mon amour, j'sais plus trop.

Ma bite est à la hauteur de sa gueule. Et là je fais le truc que je m'était _jurer_ de ne jamais faire. Je pense qu'en faite, c'est parce que j'savais que ça finirait comme ça que je n'voulais jamais qu'il vienne boire avec nous. J'baisse mon froc.

- « Suce. »

Sa bouche m'englobe. Putain, il n'a même pas hésité ! J'vais m'évanouir tellement que c'est bon. Ses mouvements de tête sont rapides, puis sa langue vient titiller mon gland. Quelle pute. Moi qui pensais que si j'lui demandais du sexe il refuserait, mon cul ouais ! Ça se trouve, il est même pas puceau.

J'me retiens de gémir. J'veux pas paraître encore plus en manque que je ne le suis. Mes mains agrippent brutalement ses boucles, j'me fou entièrement en lui. J'n'en peux plus putain... Merde, c'est trop. J'ai pas envie de foutre en lui, j'veux pas qu'il s'imagine qu'il m'excite ou quoi. J'le repousse violemment, sauf que je gicle sur sa gueule.

Ses yeux qui étaient fermés s'ouvrent lentement, il me regarde. Il à l'air d'une vrai chienne comme ça, avec mon foutre sur sa gueule. J'arrive pas à croire putain. Il va s'imaginer que j'l'aime ça se trouve ! Nan, je raconte n'importe quoi... J'peux encore sauver la mise.

- « Ok, j'étais juste en manque donc va pas t'imaginer des trucs ! Si t'es pédé, trouve-toi quelqu'un ou un gode, j'm'en branle mais tu t'approche plus de moi ! »

Il sait parfaitement. Il sait que j'ai envie de lui, ça s'trouve qu'il le savait même avant moi. J'le lis dans son regard. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'fou d'ma gueule ouvertement, quand je le regarde, ses yeux me disent « Mon pauvre, tu n'arrives même pas à te mentir à toi-même ! ».

C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je comprends son expression. Mais je n'en tire aucun mérite, parce que c'est _lui_ qui m'a laissé la voir.

J'me sens faible. J'ai envie de chialer, donc j'me barre de la pièce, j'me barre de la baraque, loin de lui, loin loin loin. Et je chiale. Je chiale jamais d'habitude. Sauf que là, j'me pose des questions que je ne m'étais jamais posée avant.

Et si depuis le début c'était _lui_ qui avait le contrôle, _lui_ le moins faible ?

Et si c'était moi le _n'importe qui_ et lui _l'exception_ ?

**Reviews ?**


End file.
